


Dessert

by platypuz



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypuz/pseuds/platypuz
Summary: The long-haired waiter catches his eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mattlex and the coffee shop AU no one asked for. Hope you'll like it!

Since Matt entered university, it was a ritual for him to have breakfast in the coffee shop across the street at least two days a week. The first time happened after a friend's indication; the following times happened because of a certain waiter.

It was a little expensive when compared to the college cafeteria, of course, but the ambient paid it off. The cafe had quite a retro look, with a chess floor, red leather seats, round tables and waiters in roller skates. Actually, most of them were girls and there was only one boy, who seemed relatively new at the job. Sometimes he seemed confused about the system and his coworkers soon volunteered to help him.

The boy's short stature and skinny frame gave him a delicate aspect, his big doe eyes complementing the look. His uniform was pretty much the same as that of the waitresses, with the cream polo shirt and the white roller skates. The only exception were the black pants he wore instead of the shorts, which Matt always found a bit sexist at the same time he pondered how good the boy would look with...

"Can I help you?" a low voice calls, waking Matt up from his trance. He realizes he had been holding the menu in front of him for more than a few minutes.

And it's him. The boy with fluffy long hair and the badge that says "Alex". His arms are held behind his back and he's looking at the customer expectantly.

 _Today is the day_ , Matt thinks.

Matt gives him a weak smile and nods, proceeding to actually pay attention to the menu this time.

"I'll have an espresso and, ah... an egg sandwich." He wasn't really that hungry, deciding to order the sandwich only as an excuse to spend more time in the shop.

"Right." Alex writes the request down and skates back to the balcony, leaving Matt at the mercy of his own loud thoughts again.

_Today I'll ask him out._

Matt eats slowly, grateful for the fact that he's a morning person and a member of a extension project in college, otherwise he couldn't afford the experience that often: the view of the angelic boy skating around that always helped him to get through the day.

Unaware of the intense gaze Matt directs to him, Alex is inclined on the balcony, elbows propped on the marble surface, giggling with his coworkers in response to some inside joke. Matt, on his turn, is very much aware of the way the boy ruffles his hair, trying to keep the strands in place, or the way his bum sticks out when he bends over to grab something under the balcony.

When Matt realizes that he doesn't have much time before the first class starts, he pays for the food and approaches Alex.

"Hey!"

The boy turns to Matt with an eyebrow raised.

"I was just wondering... would you like to have dinner with me? Maybe catch a movie or something?"

The thought that maybe the waiter didn't like boys haven't crossed his mind until the present moment. Alex thinks for an instant that feels like eternity to Matt; his eyes facing down, then going back at Matt, then repeating the process.

"I'm sorry", he speaks, finally. "It's just that I'm really busy..."

"Oh. That's fine, I..."

"But I have a thirty minutes break at 12pm. You can come here and then we'll have lunch. Alright?"

-

Matt's classes dragged out in a slow fashion as his thoughts kept drifting to the boy in the coffeeshop. Although he had some experience with dates, Alex had something that made him feel like a nervous school boy. When the hour came, Matt left the building as fast as he could without seeming too excited, leaving his mates confused.

When he arrives the coffee shop, Alex is at a table in the corner of the room, writing on a notebook and trapped in his own little world - his feet are no longer sporting the roller skates, just white socks, which Matt finds kind of adorable. He doesn't even aknowledge Matt's presence until he sits across Alex and gives the boy a huge smile.

"What are you writing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Silly things."

Matt decides to leave it like that. They order a meal for two, a lasagne served with chips and salad. Matt proceeds to small talk and Alex reminds him that he haven't said his name yet and he's still a stranger to him, which makes them laugh. Despite the nature of the meeting, Alex doesn't drop the reserved and quiet demeanor that always intrigued the other boy. He doesn't talk much, letting Matt lead the conversation and sumarizing his replies in short and witty comments. At first, Matt thinks he's uninterested, but soon learns that it's just the way he behaves and grows very fond of it. He also learns that Alex is a literature fan after asking him about the book that rested on his side of the seat ( _11/22/63_ , by Stephen King). They discuss their favorite books for a while until Matt remembers something.

"There's a book fair happening a few blocks from here, you know, if you're interested." then he mentally slaps himself for being so straightforward and asking for a second date while he's still on the first.

"I'm sorry, I can't..."

"Oh, right! You said you were busy. I forgot."

"Yeah. I'm in my finals week."

Matt nods slowly, a question beginning to creep up his mind.

"You're not in highschool, right?"

"No." Alex grins, seeming to read Matt's mind. "I'm doing a degree in Literature. I'm twenty, by the way. You?"

"Ah, right, I should've guessed." Matt sighs, relieved and somehow amused by the information that Alex is one year older than him. "I'm studying Photography, right across the street." he points through the window.

"Really? I go to that university too!"

"What?! I've never seen you there!"

"You're in the day shift, right? That's why. You can find me in the corridors if you're a sleepwalker or something like that."

They talk for a while, then Alex checks the watch on the wall and announces that it's time to get back to work. Matt aquiesces as Alex reaches underneath the table and puts his roller skates back on. The boys rise to their feet, exchange their phone numbers and say their goodbyes, and Alex ponctuates his with a kiss on Matt's cheek; then proceeds to graceously skate back to the balcony, looking over his shoulder to check on Matt's expression.

He thinks that Alex looks like a deity.

-

As the week continues, they text each other profusely: the subjects pass through music, previous relationships and even time travelling. The waiter spends more lunch breaks with Matt, who is completely enamored by him at this point, and when Alex's finals are over, they finally visit the book fair.

Alex buys more books than he's able to carry, so Matt takes charge of it. Later in the same day, they're having dinner in a restaurant in the town centre - nothing too fancy, but comfortable and open-air. Their table, a little isolated from the others, is under a green ceiling that leaves Alex transfixed. Matt has to wave a hand on his face to remind him of their order.

After their meal, Matt orders an éclair after a waiter's suggestion. When the plate arrives, he looks at it with apprehension.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks.

"I don't think I know how to eat this." he says, gravely. "It has too much cream and..."

Alex chuckles: "Just shove it in your mouth, Matthew!"

"Ok, here we go." Matt grabs the dessert and when he bites it the cream inevitably covers his fingers, and Alex laughs again.

"Oh, fuck. I knew it." he reaches for the napkins, but is stopped by the other boy's touch on his hand. Confused, Matt watches as Alex takes the hand to his mouth and starts to lick his cream-covered fingers, one by one; he's pretty sure he's blushing when Alex decides to close his lips around one finger, sucking on it and moaning softly.

He releases Matt's finger and inclines so their lips can press together - and soon their tongues are sliding alongside each other and spreading the sweetness throughout their mouths.

When they part, Alex simply looks at him with bright eyes and says:

"I think I'll order one too."  
  
-

They get back to the university together, and Alex invites Matt to his dorm. When they enter, Matt realizes that he doesn't have a roomate and wonders how the hell did he achieved that.

"Did you bring the roller skates home?" Matt observes when he looks at a corner of the room.

"Yeah! I liked them so much that I bought them soon after I got the job. Hey, I'll just take a shower, okay?" he says, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes. "You can read my books."

Matt tries to make himself comfortable; he sits on Al's bed and picks one book from the pile he bought.

He's on the second tale when he realizes that the boy is taking too long. He's about to go looking for him in the communal bathroom when Alex enters the room again, and Matt nearly loses his breath.

His brown curls look more fluffy than ever - which indicates he's been drying it. He's wearing a regular white t-shirt tucked under - and that's the part that knocked Matt off his feet - tight black shorts.  
Like the ones used by the girls in the coffee shop.

"Remember when you said I should wear the shorts instead of the pants in the shop?" Alex bites his lip, bashfully. "I wanted to give it a try and borrowed these from a friend."

"Oh." It's pathetic, but it's the only thing Matt manages to say.

"Did you like them? I had to walk along the corridors wearing it, it would be really embarassing if someone..."

He's interrupted when Matt grabs him by the waist and lays him on the bed, getting on top of him and dropping the books on the proccess - earning a yelp from Alex.

"Matthew, my books!" he protests, although with a smile on his face. Matt only laughs and cups his face, and he can feel a slight strawberry taste when they kiss.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?"

Alex blushes and chooses to connect their lips again instead of replying.

It's doesn't take too long before they're sighing and panting on each other's mouths, Matt's back pressed against the wall with Alex on his lap, hands clutching his waist, guiding the roll of his hips and eventually caressing his thighs or travelling down south to grab a handful of his ass - which looked amazing in the shorts, thank you very much.

When the whimpering boy shoves his face on his neck, something catches Matt's eyes and an idea crosses his mind.

"Al?"

Alex lifts his face, staring at him with a dreamy gaze.

"W...What?"

"Could you... could you wear the roller skates?" Matt aks, hesitantly.

_"What?"_

"I know it's weird, it was just a thought. You know what, forget it."

However, the look on Alex's face shows nothing more than pure amusement now. He giggles a little when he speaks again:

"That's weird indeed, but I'll try not to judge." he gets off from Matt's lap and walks to the roller skates, bending over to put them on.

"Who would imagine that you were thinking about these things while having innocent breakfast at the shop?" he mocks, now back to his place with his legs wrapped around Matt's hips.

"I actually only thought about this now, believe me or not."

They resume their previous make out, and soon they decide that despite how good the shorts look on Alex, they have to go. He lets Matt pulls them down alongside his boxers to mid-thigh and then reaches to pick condoms and lube from a drawer on the nightstand.

Matt prepares him a bit until Alex is gasping and clenching around his fingers; he unzips his jeans, holding the boy in place while he breaches him, delighted by the sweet chant of "Matthew, Matthew, Matthew" that follows the act. It definitely isn't Alex's first time doing this; Matt can tell by the way he rocks his hips forward just right and angles himself to get Matt as deep as possible. The roller skates rattle against the wall at each thrust and Alex won't ever admit that the sound became quite arousing to him.

When Alex feels he's getting close, he arches his back and grasps Matt's shoulders painfully, nails digging in his skin and nearly drawing blood - then Matts pulls on his hair and he wails and buries his face on the other's neck once again, collapsing almost at the same time he feels Matt losing himself as well.

They stay like this for a while, flushed faces and heavy breaths, then Matt pulls out and Alex sighs; he helps him take off his roller skates and they lay in the bed facing each other.

"So..." Alex breaks the comfortable silence, a dazed look in his eyes. "I was thinking... would you join me in a breakfast at the shop tomorrow?"

Matt nods, a joyful grin plastered on his face.

"Seems great to me."


End file.
